Trapped in an Unknown World
by xXDarkTemptationsXx
Summary: Bakura's a graffiti master... at least, that was until he was caught by a certain police. Yami BakuraXAnzu Mazaki.
1. Prologue

_Woosh._

The sound of footsteps quickened and I knew I had to accomplish this deed. Little droplets of sweat gathered around my face, falling silently down into the dark alley in which I stood in.

Location? Behind the dumpster...

It was a pretty chilly day, I shivered as I felt the powerful gust of wind brush ever so hauntingly against my face.

My left hand instinctively reached into my faded-blue jean pocket, grasping a can while my right shakingly relaxed itself against the cold metal surface of the dumpster... The can was simply one of the tools I used to accomplish something I did every day on a routine schedule. Primarily, the best time of it could be no better than night itself.

_I was the shadows..._

As my adrenaline seemed to do its work, not only did my vision sharpen, but so did my hearing. I heard the quiet pattering of footsteps... quiet at first, but gradually increasing in volume.

_They were here!_

I mentally cursed under my breathe, though silently... I did not want to let the infedils know about my presence.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

_Shit..._

A voice echoed across the dark alley, I knew it had to be one of those cops. No... there was absolutely no way I could accomplish what I came here to do. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, illuminating from a cylindrical object I knew little of... heh, everything was quite foreign to me nowadays. But there was no time to be dwadling on such events...

Anyhow, the beam of light first shifted from left, then to right. Far away from where I stood. That was a good sign.

They were searching for someone... Heh, the idiots. I could think of no better way than to say that they were not even close to finding me...

Quiet whisperings were heard, more like mutterings as the fools (I suspect) were discussing something about a crime. I couldn't decipher clearly what the pathetic mortals were talking about... but that was my impression.

Suddenly, it became all too clear that they were merely guards, perhaps strolling on the streets at night to catch anyone who dared to commit any type of crime.

More or less, they were the cops of Domino City.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I awaited with bated breathe.

I couldn't hide forever, my mission had been but a failure. Cursing yet another time, however, more to myself than anyone else, my hand withdrew from the pocket, my heart hammered wildly in my chest. Hell, even my head hurt from all the concentration it took just to squint into the dark night... even hiding from the police cops.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed me on the shoulder. Stunned for a brief moment, I quickly turned around to see who had found me, but I was not quick enough. Immediately after grabbing onto my shoulder, a hard object collided with my head.

My vision faded almost as quickly as the blow had come.

The last thing I saw before I fainted was shadowy figures, gathering around me in a circle. _They _had found me...


	2. A New Friend

**Trapped in an Unknown World**

**Written by AZNgummigurl**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.

* * *

**A New _Friend_**

**Chapter 1**

Bakura groggily woke up, his mind was all a big blur. Where was he? What did the officers want with him? Questions arose in his head, but he knew he couldn't be pondering about them forever... he was trapped and he had to get out.

Pulling himself off from the floor, he heard the clicking sounds of chains. Looking down and much to his disappointment, he noticed that both of his feet were chained to two balls, made clearly of metal and stone. He tried to tug on the chains, in hopes of moving his feet closer to the jail bars, the jail cell was quite small after all and it was very difficult to move around, particularly from the weight of both the shackles and the extra weight he carried.

But still, he kept trying to break free of the shackles, using the best of his previous past experiences with Egypt's shackles to break the shackles that had now bounded him and prevented him from escaping. Just as he was attempting to move the third time, a voice whispered roughly, "Its no use..."

Bakura turned around, his white hair swaying in the process, eyes locked onto the Shadowy figure that stood alone in the corner.

Bakura's harsh cold brown eyes narrowed in distaste, a frown pulled slightly at his lips.

"Who.. are you?"

The figure that layed in the corner didn't respond for a moment, before heaving himself off from the floor, Bakura couldn't see what he looked like, but guessing from the short bark of laughter he recieved, he was obviously smirking or looking very smug with himself.

"Name's Marik."

The figure was now standing up and moving towards Bakura from the dark corner, who felt a sudden urge to take a step back, but much to his pride, he refused to give in to his own emotion of fear. Crossing his arms over his chest, Bakura stood his ground and looked at the stranger, now known as Marik.

As the stranger moved out of the corner, pale lilac eyes and platinum blonde hair, though slightly dusty from being in the prison cell for so long, had an amused glimmer to them. He had tanned skin, patched with dirt and grime. However, unlike Bakura, he was unchained and had no shackles bounding him by the feet. Instead, he was chained only by the two wrists, so he was capable of moving around without any trouble at all. A smirk formed on his face as he eyed the pale teen up and down.

"I see you are a new one... but not for long, hehehe..."

Bakura said nothing and looked away, his fists clenched at his sides. How dare that pathetic fool mock him.

After a couple minutes of standing in silence and examining the jail cell, Bakura felt his legs tire and he decided to sit down, though thankful that he was far from the stranger.

"...how long have you been in here?"

The stranger sighed, as if remembering the moment or perhaps the time.

"How long? Well... I think its been at least 5 years, boy."

_5 years living in this dump? Well... I can obviously see why his brain is... slightly altered, _Bakura thought with a slight tremor of disgust. He didn't want to end up like some fool, especially like that Marik!

Before he could respond, there was the sound of a door opening, issuing from the right end of the hall way. Bakura immediately closed his mouth, curiosity getting the better of him, he leaned slightly forward.

A man wearing a blue uniform topped with a blue cap walked towards the jail cell in which kept Bakura and Marik. He carefully pulled out one of the keys in his right pocket before sticking it into the lock, there was a soft clicking sound that told Bakura clearly he had opened the door. Closing the door firmly behind him, the guard strode over to Bakura who tensed at the movement. He would usually, if not for the weight that held him down, have decided to pulverize the guard into bits for putting him in Jail.

Leaning down, the police officer bent down, using his left hand to grab onto Bakura's wrist while the other hand was placed firmly on the left side of his hip which contained the pistol. Pulling the trigger, the guard whispered softly to Bakura, "Its time for your inquiry."

_Inquiry! _

Saying nothing, Bakura decided to go along with the man's request and stood up just as the police stood.

Just as they were about to leave the jail cell, Bakura could have sworn that he heard Marik's voice issuing from the shadowy end of that caged prison.

"_Oh my... someone's in trouble..."_

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**


End file.
